Zkus tohle víno
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. One-shot, Snarry pre-slash. Harry vlastní krámek s víny. Snape se chce naučit, jak si hýčkat chuť.


**»»««**

* * *

**Zkus tohle víno**

_**Try the Wine**_

* * *

**»»««**

**Anglický originál: ****Teas Me**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Teas Me**. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde:

**archiveofourown . org/works/343179**

**»»««**

**pre-slash Snarry**

**G**

**Shrnutí:** Harry vlastní krámek s víny. Snape se chce naučit, jak si hýčkat chuť.

**»»««**

* * *

**»»««**

**Zkus tohle víno**

**»»««**

Harry zvedl krabici s nejnovější zásilkou _Merlotu_ na pult. Když se otočil zády k pultu a začal láhve vystavovat na police, zaslechl zacinkat zvonek na dveřích.

„Hned jsem u vás!" zavolal přes rameno. Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi, jen klapavý zvuk chůze po podlaze.

Kroky se zastavily, Harry se otočil a nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Stál před ním Snape. Až na to, že to dost dobře nemohl být Snape. Snape přece zemřel ve válce. A přesto tu byl, černý hábit zapnutý až ke krku. Budil respekt.

„Pottere."

Harry byl paf. „Snape," zajíknul se. „Profesore Snape. Vy nejste..."

„Mrtvý," nadhodil Snape. „Ano, jak jistě vidíte, jsem naživu. A teď kdybyste mi byl k užitku a zavolal majitele obchodu."

„Ehm, no, tohle je můj obchod," objasnil Harry a přesunul váhu z nohy na nohu. Nespouštěl oči ze Snapeova nápadného nosu. Harry přemítal, co na tom nosu vlastně bylo. Nejen, že byl velký, ale ještě pokřivený a jeho špička se kroutila dolů. „Hledáte... sháníte něco konkrétního? Mám tady různé druhy."

Snape si Harryho nedůvěřivě přeměřil a dumal, jak se Potter dostal k vlastnictví obchodu s víny. Odkašlal si a řekl: „Věřím, že pro mě nastala ta správná chvíle zakusit mistrovského kumštu ochutnávání vín. Myslím, že už byl nejvyšší čas."

„Ah, no, ehm..." začal Harry. „To máte asi pravdu." Otočil se a vytáhnul z poličky jednu láhev. „Zkuste tohle. _Yellowtail Merlot_. Je to výborné červené z těch, co nejsou tolik drahá. Doporučuji dát si k tomu roštěnou s chřestem. A dejte vědět, jak chutnalo."

Snape přikývnul a šoupnul Harrymu přes pult galeony. Harry mu předal láhev. Snape se bez jakéhokoliv dalšího pohledu otočil na podpatku a vyšel ze dveří.

**»»««**

Uplynul přesně týden od toho, co Harry Snapea viděl a Harryho napadlo, jestli učitele lektvarů zase uvidí. Poté co minulý týden Snape opustil obchod, si Harry připustil, že ho Snape zajímá. Ale snadno si namluvil, že jde jen a pouze o zájem pramenící z toho, že profesor prakticky vstal z mrtvých. Harryho napadaly všechny ty otázky, na které mu Snape nikdy nedá odpověď, protože Harryho krámek už další návštěvou nepoctí.

Odpoledne se kolem Harryho jen prohnalo. Zrovna uklízel obchod a chystal se přemístit domů, když zacinkal zvonek nad vchodem. Harry přispěchal ze zadní části obchodu a už už se nadechoval, aby dotyčnému řekl, že zavírá a ať se vrátí zítra, když si všimnul, že se k pultu blíží Snape.

Odhrábnul si vlasy z očí a upravil si triko i džíny – a odkdy mu vůbec záleželo na tom, jak před Snapem vypadá? „Dobrý podvečer, profesore. Zrovna se chystám zavřít..."

„Tak to bych měl tedy jít," přerušil ho Snape.

„Ne, počkejte!" zvolal Harry a natáhnul ruku, jako by ho snad chtěl zadržet. „Jen mě nechtě ať... tak." Harry mávnul hůlkou směrem ke dveřím a na ceduli se objevil nápis _zavřeno_.

„Nečekal jste, že se vrátím, nebo ano?" zeptal se Snape.

„Upřímně řečeno – ne," začal Harry. „Říkal jsem si, že když jste viděl, že tenhle obchod vedu já, tak vyběhnete ze dveří a už nikdy nebudete zpátky."

„Abych si tak upřel příležitost ochutnat z toho nejlepšího, co se v okolí doporučuje?" Byl to úsměv? Harry to nedokázal určit. Vážně to vypadalo, jako by se Snape snažil usmívat.

Harry obešel pult a stoupnul si vedle Snapea. „Tak jaký byl _Merlot_?"

„Byl přijatelný. Potěšila mě kombinace švestky a koření. A ano, s večeří si to sedlo vcelku dobře. Nějaké další nápady?"

„Měl jsem láhev _Cabernetu_ z _Napa Valley_. To byste měl rozhodně vyzkoušet, nejlépe s dušeným jehněčím," navrhl Harry.

Snape přikývnul. „To by snad šlo." Spustil galeony do Harryho nastavené dlaně a převzal si láhev.

„Budete..." začal Harry.

„Zajisté," pronesl Snape, poté se otočil a vyšel ze dveří.

**»»««**

V následujících šesti týdnech se Snape pokaždé vrátil do Harryho obchodu a každý týden mu Harry doporučil víno k výbornému jídlu. Při Snapeových návštěvách se mezi nimi pomalu rozproudil škádlivý hovor, který trval několik minut, než Snape odešel. Harryho to samozřejmě překvapilo. Nikdy si nemyslel, že by mrzout Snape mohl mít i lidštější stránku – to zjištění ho potěšilo.

**»»««**

Zvonek na dveřích zacinkal, jak Snape vešel dovnitř. Zastavil se a začaroval ceduli na _zavřeno_.

„Hezký podvečer, Harry," zavolal.

„Ach, zdravím, Severusi," řekl Harry když se narovnal zpoza pultu a usmál se. „Tak jak? Chutnalo?"

„Ano. To italské _Chianti_ bylo prostě fantastické. A výborně se hodilo k těstovinám," pochvaloval si Snape.

„To jsem rád, že sis ho užil. Tenhle týden tady pro tebe mám něco speciálního," prohodil Harry a zmizel vzadu v krámu. „Chviličku."

Harry se vrátil s lahví přitisknutou k hrudi a samolibě se culil. „Tohle je mé oblíbené. _Shiraz_ z Austrálie – _Kaesler 2006_ zvaný _Old Bastard_."

Snape povytáhnul obočí. „Vskutku? A ty si bezpochyby toho _Starého Bastarda_ vychutnáváš plnými doušky, což?" poznamenal a natáhnul se, aby si láhev od Harryho převzal.

„Bezpochyby," přisvědčil Harry. „Je to úžasné víno ke společným chvílím u čokolády a lesních plodů. Vzadu mám taky ještě nějaké."

„Vážně? To by bylo milé," řekl Snape.

Natáhnul k Harrymu ruku, aby mu předal galeony. Jejich prsty se o sebe otřely a zůstaly v doteku o moment déle, než bylo běžné.

Když Snape vzhlédnul, Harry se na něj usmíval.

A Snape mu úsměv oplatil.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
